


Summer Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Camp Rooster [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Camp Rooster, M/M, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi everyone! My names Burnie and I’m in charge of Blue Team. I want to personally welcome you to Camp Rooster. Here you’ll learn amazing things. Camping, arts and crafts, necessary survival skills, and of course, the importance of friendship..nah, I’m just fucking with you. Welcome to hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Romance

Turning 13 was a big thing for Geoff Fink. It meant those shining years of teendom! Parties, beer, parties, girlfriends, parties and all the perks of puberty. He might even grow into those ears of his. This also meant that when his parents revealed his birthday gift was going to Camp Rooster…he may not have taken it well.  
“What do you mean I’m leaving for the rest of the summer? I had plans! Appointments! Parties!” His mother only scoffed and continued folding the laundry.  
“Geoffrey, we both know you didn’t have any plans. You’re going to do the same thing you do every summer. Playing at that damned arcade. You need some fresh air that isn’t AC pumped. Just give it a chance.” Geoff sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
“But….I bet Shannon’s parents aren’t making her go!”  
“Shannon is also studying over the summer and going to girl scouts. Now listen here young man.” Geoff instantly straightened up. His mother was using that…mom tone. The one that made his hair stick on end and the need to burn a certain box under his bed.  
“Your father and I went through a lot of work to send you to this camp. It’s supposed to an amazing experience for boys around your age. Even more important, your father went there! He set a great example and I expect you to hold up to it. Maybe even be a counselor like him.” She knelt down so she was even with Geoff’s eyes. “Plus if you muscle through it I’ll give you a 20$. Deal?” Hopping off the washing machine Geoff grinned and stuck out his hand.  
“I do say Miss, you have a deal!”  
“Call me miss one more time.”  
“Sorry mom.” 

 

James was going to camp. No matter what, he was going. The first time, he got screwed over by his birthday and was too young. Stupid December. Then his parents wanted him home to watch his brother since he was too young to be by himself, but now! Now he was a grown up and was going to Camp Rooster if it killed him. What they say be darned.  
He marched right into the living room and stood in front of his parent’s TV fists pressed against his hips and chest puffed out.  
“Mom, Dad, I’m going to Camp Rooster this summer and you can say nothing to change my mind.”  
“Ok.” His Dad motioned for him to move. “You can go to that Camp.”  
James stood baffled for a minute. Now it can’t be this easy right? He had been begging for almost 3 years and they just give him this? Nuh-uh, not on his watch.  
“What do you mean ok? Aren’t you going to argue? Say I should help Uncle Rob with the family store, o-or babysit Ray? Just ok?”  
His Dad raised an eyebrow confusion obvious on his face. “So…you don’t want to go to camp?”  
“No, I mean like….ugh, thanks guys.” He deflated.  
“James, TV, move.”  
“Oh, sorry Dad.”

 

Both the Ramsey and Haywood households had a week to get things together. Geoff got done packing first. His mom just bought everything on the list the camp mailed out. His dad picked out somethings that might come in handy. Geoff then took it upon himself to add the true necessities. A six pack from one of his older brother’s friends, some cigarettes from the same guy, and the true treasure. A Jugs magazine. That’s right. Boobs. Knockers. He stole it from the gas station down the road. It was a clean getaway and the cashier so didn’t catch him and let him off with a warning and cheap lube. Nope. Never. He jammed everything in his bag and made sure to wrap the beer in something safe so they wouldn’t burst.  
James on the other hand repacked at least seven times. He would go to bed every night feeling ready and prepared. By the next morning he had a whole list of new needs. One being a very expensive computer watch. His parents had been hesitant but some thorough pouting and puppy dog eyes won them over. He wore it proudly on that morning drive to the busses. His mom took a photo of him as dad unloaded. They shared some brief goodbyes and gave James money to call them with. Another picture and they left to go back to bed.  
On the opposite end of the lot, Geoff was lying on the pavement using his backpack as a makeshift pillow. He couldn’t believe this! He didn’t even know 6 o’ clock existed outside of school days. Grumbling he pushed his face deeper into the mesh. Maybe he’ll wake up at home in his nice warm bed. Mom making Lunch and screaming at him to get the hell up. He would kill for that and maybe a blueberry muffin.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a swift kick to his side and a body land on top of his. All he saw was backpack and heard whoever was on top of him give a cry of shock. Geoff pushed whoever it was off of him growling under his breath. The kid rolled over and looked a lot like turtle on its back. Thick braces slightly pushed out lips and thick glasses made his eyes look huge.  
“Sorry about that. I’m not used to carry this much weight. Are you going to Camp Rooster too? I can’t wait! I’ve been wanting to go for ye-.” Geoff pressed a finger to Brace Face’s lips.  
“Do you need help?”  
“Please.”  
While the boy himself was fairly thin the backpack was a whole different story. Geoff opted to help him out of the straps criss crossing his body instead of getting that thing off the ground. Glasses ran a hand through hair as he glanced at Geoff.  
“Names James by the way. James Ryan Haywood. You?”  
“Geoff Fink. You actually sound excited to go to this camp James. What’s with that? I thought every kid under the age of ten would hate summer camp.” Ryan only shrugged in response.  
“I like nature stuff. Read a lot about it and when I found out about Rooster well- I wanted to just go for once. Being in the wilderness, sleeping under the stars, learning life-saving skills. What’s more fun than that?!”  
“A lot of things actually. You ever hear of arcades? Or pizza parlors. Maybe bowling alleys, clubs, diners?”  
“Ok, you have me there. I love video games and being away all summer is going to totally suck.”  
Geoff’s reply was cut off by two rickety old busses pulling up. A few more boys had shown up and what he was guessing were counselors who directed the kids onto the busses. Geoff sat with James since he was the only one he knew. They chatted on the way to the camp. They both loved games and bowling. James wasn’t a fan of school but was probably the smartest kid Geoff knew. Geoff whispered in James’s ear about the beer and cigarettes in his pack. The younger kid stuttered and asked him how he got it.  
“A friend of my bro hooked me up. Knew I was going to ‘Camp Cock’, as he called it, and decided I needed some help through these upcoming weeks. Don’t worry though, I’ll save it for special occasions.”  
James only rolled his eyes. Then out of his seat as the bus gave a sharp turn onto rocks. With a shutter, it parked and one of the leaders, some prick named Matt, told them it was time to go. The boys grumbled as they were herded along. It was a short walk to what they guessed was the middle of the camp. A large banner proclaimed: Welcome to Camp Rooster! When life bites you, bite right back!  
Another counselor showed up and blew a whistle. He had thick glasses and baby scruff on his chin. Thick curly hair sat in a mess on his head. His shirt had a Blue Rooster on it with “Burnie” hastily written on its body with marker.  
“Hi everyone! My names Burnie and I’m in charge of Blue Team. I want to personally welcome you to Camp Rooster. Here you’ll learn amazing things. Camping, arts and crafts, necessary survival skills, and of course, the importance of friendship.” The guy grinned before falling bent over laughing. “Nah, I’m just fucking with you. Welcome to hell.” The laughing man was roughly shoved aside by a grumpy looking guy whose Rooster was red and named him Gus.  
“Ignore this prick. Listen, you’ll find cabins dotted along the main path. Four names will be posted on these doors. Two kids from both teams to each cabin…well except Cabin Achieve. We’re under booked this year so only two lucky campers will stay there. Find your cabins and be back by eight for dinner. Tardiness will not be tolerated. We’ll go over rules and teams tonight. Hopefully you’ll all join Red Team and not become a dirty Blue.” The man glowered under heavy eyebrows, only to be met with staring faces with dropped jaws. “Now go!” And the campers scrambled.  
Geoff lost sight of Ryan and ended up having to find his place on his own. He made his way up and down the path, face falling whenever he saw a full cabin. His legs were aching when he got to the end. It was a small cabin and looked like it was about to collapse. He heard quiet shuffling from inside and with a small prayer he looked at the paper.  
“Geoff Fink.”  
And…  
“Hey Geoff! You have about an hour to unpack before chow time. God that Burnie guy was weird huh? Oh, I hope the Apples are cut up- I hate getting stuff out of my braces.”  
Yep, he should have asked for 50$.

**Author's Note:**

> Another new series! This one is based around Camp Rooster. It will be a series and I will do chaptered/one shots in it. Ask questions about this AU on my [writing blog](http://ragezip.tumblr.com/) or request content.  
> I'm open to requests per the usual.


End file.
